1. Field
The present disclosure relates to compositions, kits, and methods for separating cells including complexes of at least one type of linker and a solid phase.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cancer stem cells (CSCs) are genetically mutated cells that divide indefinitely and are capable of giving rise to cancer cells with various phenotypes. CSCs exist in small quantities in cancerous tissue and may induce treatment-resistance, cancer recurrence, and cell transformation. However, markers and expressed proteins of CSCs are not well characterized.
Epithelial mesenchymal transition (EMT) occurs when cells transform from an epithelial cell phenotype into a highly mobile mesenchymal cell phenotype. Usually, this process is part of normal embryonic development. However, irreversible EMT may contribute to the development of heart, liver, kidney, or blood vessel problems, or to the transformation of a normal cell into a malignant tumor cell. EMT involves a loss of polarity between apical surface and basal cell surfaces, a cell shape change from a square shape to a fibroblast shape, a decrease in epithelial cell markers, and an increase in mesenchymal cell markers. EMT plays various roles in tissue regeneration, fibrosis, cancer development, and cell transformation other than in prenatal tissue development and differentiation.
Circulating tumor cells (CTCs) are tumor cells present in blood and are known to contribute to cancer metastasis.
However, it is difficult to quantify CSCs, cells that have undergone EMT, and CTCs because these types of cells are fragile and exist in small quantities.
Accordingly, a highly sensitive diagnostic method of detecting these target cells is still required.